universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Goku
Entrance Flying Nimbus Goku jumps off the Flying Nimbus and lands on the stage releasing energy around him Special Attacks Goku Netrual B - Kamehameha The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn close to Goku's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands (and the hands must be really close). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. This attack has limited range, and decreases in power as it gains distance. Kamehameha goes through 4 initial stages (flashing and growing in size once every second: after the third stage it takes two seconds to reach the highest range) over approximately 5 seconds; then it maintains a constant size (and the range cannot be increased after reaching this point) but glows brighter, with the interior flashing. Continue holding it after it reaches the final stage, and it will continue to charge; after 20 flashes, it will release automatically. This is full charge. At point-blank range a fully charged Kamehameha does 33% damage. It is possible to release Kamehameha at any charge by releasing the special button (Stage I = 11% damage, stage II = 17% damage, stage III = 33% damage, stage IV = 39%). Like in Harmony of LOLZ you have to wait 8 seconds to use it again, after the Fourth Stage. Side B - Ki Blasts Goku, thrusts his palm forward, firing a mid-range energy blast and quickly follows up with a second one. Each hit is does a mere 1%, but when used repeatedly, will force the opponent to jump and/or try to projectile counter. When this move is used in midair, the Ki Blasts are sent diagonally downward at an angle. If you charge up it becomes big and strong, which does 7% damage. Up B - Instant Transmission Goku teleports instantly to a nearby location. The teleportation can be used to evade projectiles, much like Ryu's Hadouken. Pressing an arrow key (left, right, up or down) while doing a Instantaneous Transmission Kick teleports him over to the direction you have pressed. Unlike most characters, Goku was able to attack again without landing once he uses this move, but it makes him helpless now in normal or Kaio-ken mode. Super Saiyan Goku's Instant Transmission is different. While in his Super Saiyan form, he teleports first then does a flip kick. This, only in Super Saiyan mode, can be followed up with a spinning kick and then a hammer fist immediately. While in normal or Kaiō-ken mode, Goku now becomes helpless, like most recoveries. Down B - Kaioken Charge Hold the B button down to charge up Goku's power. After charging a while, Goku can enter Kaioken mode, which powers up all of his attacks considerably. While in this mode, Goku also takes damage constantly until it wears off. Neutral B - Kaio-Ken Kamehameha (Kaioken) Goku charges up the Kamehameha for 2 seconds before shoots it. This attack is much faster and has better range but is weaker. Side B - Kaio-ken Attack (Kaioken) It is a rush attack used by Goku in his Kaiō-ken mode. Goku dashes forward with a red burst of energy and proceeds to beat up the opponent with a devastating combination of punches and kicks. Down B - Kaio-ken Finish (Kaioken) This move is usable only in Kaioken. Goku lunges at his enemy, striking with his elbow, kicks his foe into the air behind him, and teleports up next to his foe and slams them downwards with his fists. Next, he powers up to Kaio-ken times 3 technique as he charges down at the opponent and double-punches them in their back. Finally, Goku quickly lands on the ground and catches the opponent on their back before throwing them onto the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. This move has a lot of Super Armor. Goku is in Special Fall after this move. Special Abilities: *Can float in midair by holding the jump key, only for a few seconds. Final Smash - Dragon Rush Goku rushes forwards with a mighty punch, followed by a blindingly fast series of attacks, ending in a Spirit Bomb. The blast radius of the Spirit Bomb may hit nearby foes. 48%. Final Smash (Kaioken) - Super Saiyan Goku Tapping into the vast reserves of his power, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-Jin) form. Goku's speed, strength and power are increased, and his hair and eye colors change. Super Saiyan Goku is one of the many Final Forms in the game, meaning that he is a totally different character who can wander around with more powerful attacks and is fully playable in the Final Form Brawl Mode. His transformation deals heavy knockback and 18% damage. Super Saiyan Goku Netrual B - Super Kamehameha When Super Saiyan Goku uses Kamehameha, it is called the Super Kamehameha (超かめはめ波, Chō Kamehameha) and is much more powerful and has a longer range. While charging up a Kamehameha in midair, it will slow your descent, but will put you into a helpless state upon executing the attack. When Super Saiyan Goku releases a full charged Kamehameha, the attack becomes known as the True Kamehameha (本場のかめはめ波, Honba no Kamehameha), turning into his SSJ3 form and releasing a giant wave of energy. Side B - Ryù-Ken (Dragon Fist) Super Saiyan Goku rushes forwards with a powerful punch enveloped in gold dragon-shaped fire, resembling to Shenron, hitting multiple times for up to 30% damage. Up B - Instant Transmission Just the same, but you can do it infinitly, without leaving him helpless. Down B - Genkidama (Spirit Bomb) When Super Saiyan Goku perform this move, he first uses Shunkan Idō to the transport himself at the top center of the stage, he reverts back to his regular form, raises his arms and starts charging a huge ball of energy; Goku is also immune to any damage as he charges it. After it is completely charged, Goku immediately launches the Genkidama toward the stage. As the Genkidama falls towards the stage, it starts growing bigger enough to fit almost the size of small stage like Battlefield. If opponents come in contact with the Genkidama, it will become trapped and it will deal over 150% of damage on it, making it the strongest move in the game. However, despite its great power, the Genkidama is a very slow and predictable move and can be easily dodged on bigger stages as it slowly descends toward the center of a stage, besides, it doesn't offer any knockback. Special Abilities: *Can float in midair for as much time as desired. *Infinite midair jumps. *Can use up special move infinite times. *Is invunerable to weak attacks (except if his damage is 200% or more). KOSFX KO KOSFX1: "Whoo!" KO KOSFX2: "Aouu!" Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: "What?" Taunts Base Up: Does a thumbs up. Sd: Powers up, similar to the Kaiō-Ken (except with blue energy around him instead of red). Dn: Roll jumps, lands and says "You know you can't beat me?" with a V sign. SSJ Up: Releases energy around him, "pushing" his chest forward. Sd: Releases energy around him in a similar way as Kaiō-Ken Goku's taunt. Dn: Transforms into SSJ3. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Goku waves his arm shouting "See ya next time!" as the Flying Nimbus comes in and both of them flies off. Victory 2: Transforms into SSJ and flies away. Victory 3: Jumps up happily and nearly falls but is saved by his Flying Nimbus. Goku lays down and laughs happily on his Nimbus. Victory 4 (As SSJ Goku): A variation of his three taunts combined, which is his standard, then down, then finally side. Victory 5 (Against Vegeta): Points his finger, saying "Is over Vegeta!". Lose/Clap: Claps to the winner with his bangs covering his face. Lose/Clap (As SSJ Goku): Claps for the winner, with his hair covering his face. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), also known as Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto), or simply Goku, is the main character of the Dragon Ball media franchise created by Akira Toriyama. Goku possesses superhuman speed, strength and power, as well as the ability to fire a Kamehameha from his hands and manipulate Ki (energy) into powerful energy attacks. Goku is the son of Bardock and Gine, he was based on one of Toriyama's earlier characters named "Tanton", a fictional protagonist who appeared in a one-shot series called Dragon Boy. When Toriyama decided to create Dragon Ball, he used Chinese author Wu Cheng'en's 16th century classic novel Journey to the West as inspiration for his own series. The name Toriyama adopted for the character is the Japanese romanization of 孫悟空 (Sun Wukong), who is the central character of the novel. Other Attacks Goku's Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Energy pulse with his hand ,then punches with other hand. Rapidently kicks, 2% per hit (Kaio-Ken Only). *Dash Attack- Elbow strike. The move is stronger when you're closer to the opponent. 8% (sour-spotted at the elbow only). 12% when sweet-spotted (whole hit connects on the opponent). Tilts *Side - Kicks out in front of him. *Up - Punches diagonally upwards out in front of him. *Down - Punches while crouching. Smashes *Side - Goku performs a wheel kick while moving quickly forwards. It hits twice for up to 14% damage and relatively solid knockback in a horizontal direction. It's fast and has lots of range. *Up - Quickly flings up his fist. Goku's best killing move, as it's very powerful, fast, and has great range as well. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Down - "Kiai" (気合い). Goku thrusts his hands out from either side, emitting a force that deals severe damage. 10% uncharged, 14% fully charged. Aerials *N-Air - Spin kick. 8% *F-Air - Hammer fist. Strong Meteor Smash when sweet-spotted at the fist. 11% *B-Air - Back spinning kick. Slow and weak and rather easy to punish. 9% *U-Air - Goku elbows upwards twice while slightly rising, and if both hits connect, he spikes his target downwards with a powerful flip kick. The attack does up to 15% damage. If Goku is powered up, it hits more times and finishes with a downwards elbow instead, dealing up to 23% damage, making it the most damaging spike in the game. This attack is notable for attacking upwards and still hitting downwards, allowing Goku to spike in a variety of situations. This move is considered to be one of the best moves in the game as it is one of the most reliable spikes in the game, it is a reliable combo finisher and can kill at very early percentages due to its good knockback scaling and good range. *D-Air - "Feet Kamehameha" (足かめはめ波, Ashi Kamehameha). This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Goku shoots diagonally downwards hands first like a missile. Anyone who touches him will be meteor smashed. The move does two hits which both meteor smash. The second hit is stronger than the first and the first hit leads into the second. However, Goku must be careful about using this move off-stage, due to his limited vertical recovery. 8% first hit, 3% second hit, 11% if both hits connect. Grabs, Throws *Grab: Reaches with his hand out to grab. *Pummel: Punches opponent. 3% for first hit, 2% for next hit, 4% for all following hits. *Forward: Slams energy into the opponent forward with both hands. 12% *Backward: "Doragon wa nage" (ドラゴンは投げ, "Dragon Toss", Viz Serialzation: "Dragon Throw"). Spins the opponent around several times before throwing the opponent backwards. Very fast and powerful throw. 14% *Up: Punches the opponent upwards, very similar to his Up Smash. 9% *Down: "Taiyō-ken" (太陽拳, "Fist of the Sun", Viz Serialization: "Solar Flare"). 5% Others *Ledge attack: Hammer fist. 8% *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: *Trip attack: Jumps up, attacking both sides for 10% Super Saiyan Goku's Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Rapid punches. 6% for first hit, 4% for remaining hits. *Dash Attack- Elbow strike. 12% Tilts *Side - Unleashes a flurry of kicks out in front of him. 3% *Up - Flip kick. 8% *Down - Low kick. 5% Smashes *Side - Releases a powerful golden burst of energy out in front of him. 9% *Up - Flaming Uppercut. 13% *Down - Punches the floor, causing rocks to fly out. 15% Aerials *N-Air: Golden Energy Barrier. 10% *F-Air: Hammer fist. A powerful meteor smash with a "ping" noise similar to the Home-Run Bat. 11% *B-Air: A sharp, spinning kick backwards. 11% *U-Air: punches upward, uses Shunkan Idō, then does Hammer fist .16% if both hits connect. *D-Air: Flies downwards while upside down, his body engulfed in yellow energy. A powerful meteor smash that deals one hit and goes through opponents. 31% Grabs, Throws *Grab: Reaches his hand out to grab. *Pummel: Releases a small burst of energy from his fist. If the attack button is held, it will deal critical damage. 11% for the first burst, and damage increasing for each next burst, going up to a total damage of 78% *Forward: Punches, then kicks twice. 15% *Backward: Spins around several times before throwing his opponent backward. 14% *Up: Grabs opponent, flies and carries them upward. He then slams them into the ground once with an explosion. 12% *Down: Solar Flare. Stuns opponents and makes them dizzy. 9% Other *Ledge attack: Hammer fist. 9% *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Changes from SSF2 and Crusade to Super Lawl * * * * * ** Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Victory Music The end of Chala Head Chala from the Dragon Ball Z original soundtrack. Kirby Hat There are two diffirent Goku's hats that Kirby can wear it: *Goku's Hair *Super Saiyan Goku's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Goku's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. His Final Smash Trophy can be unlocked by completing All-Star Mode with him. Wiimote Sound "Lets Go!" Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Orange: Based on his adult appearance from Dragon Ball Z, where he wears an orange gi. *Blue: Inverse colors of his normal outfift. *Purple: Resembles Piccolo's gi. *Green *Dark Red: Resembles his appearance in some of Dragon Ball Z games. *Light Blue: Resembles his appearance from Dragon Ball GT. *Magneta *Black *Damaged outfift (Alternate Costume) Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Japanese Category:Shonen Jump Category:Saiyan Category:Super Lawl Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan God Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:J-Star Victory Vs Category:Toonami Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Mugen Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:Decent characters with awful fanbases Category:The Last Generation Category:All Star Battlemania Category:Universal Crusade Category:One Minute Melee Category:Anti-Smash!